


巴奇巴恩斯的烦恼

by AMANDA_577



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Hydra (Marvel), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 巴奇巴恩斯的过往的秘密导致了他的大学生活注定不能愉快，幸运的是，他遇到了史蒂夫罗杰斯





	巴奇巴恩斯的烦恼

##

 

“史蒂夫肯定是喜欢你的。”

 

“切。”

 

山姆用肩膀有点不满的撞了一下嚼着泡泡糖的巴奇，他实在是嚣张，学院开例会了几乎全校都到了礼堂，校长尼克福瑞也到了，他还敢背着个大吉他靠在柱子旁嚼泡泡糖，还不穿学校的正式校服。

 

上一个节目结束了，巴奇转过头瞪了一眼山姆，山姆也瞪着他。

 

“被校长看到你在嚼泡泡糖还不穿校服你就完蛋了。”

 

“你觉得你在头上戴一副反光镜会比较好吗？”

 

报幕员的声音打断了两人对话，下一个是美术社社长史蒂夫罗杰斯同他的女伴娜塔莎表演的芭蕾舞，场下发出一阵小小的惊呼声，有男有女。

 

山姆确定自己同时看到了报幕主持人克林特巴顿和身边的巴奇巴恩斯小小撇下嘴的表情。

 

山姆觉得自己吃力不讨好，打算假装没看见。

 

学院里人气登顶的男生女生，这支舞绝对是绝大多数学生在休假日也乖乖来学校参加学校周年庆典的理由，当一身纯白色芭蕾舞裙 盘着漂亮红发的娜塔莎被穿着黑色紧身舞服的史蒂夫牵着走出来时，场下的欢呼和口哨声达到了一个峰值。

 

从没绯闻的男孩史蒂夫跟绯闻女孩娜塔莎相视而笑。

 

【两周前】

 

“什么叫各取所需？”

 

“字面意思，”娜塔莎斜斜的往后靠着椅背，春天还没来多久她就穿了性感的黑色无袖紧身上衣，露出漂亮的肩胛骨和傲人的胸部曲线，不过此刻坐在她对面不过一张桌子距离的史蒂夫显然对这诱人景象兴趣不大，“让我们为了各自的爱情合作不好吗？”

 

娜塔莎扯了一下肩带，她才不忌惮在史蒂夫面前这样做，他们从小就认识了，而且史蒂夫，这个全学院男生女生疯狂的对象，是个gay而且心有所属。

 

史蒂夫放下画笔，把一双强壮的手臂抱到胸前。

 

“我还是不明白你说的是什么意思娜蒂。”

 

“所以你这么久都谈不上恋爱，”娜塔莎叹了一口气，“听着，巴奇巴恩斯喜欢你，克林特喜欢我，但他们都不敢向我们告白，适当的刺激可以激起他们的斗志，懂？”

 

史蒂夫愣了半响，诚实的摇了摇头。

 

“首先，我不懂你在说什么，其次，我不确定巴奇像我喜欢他一样的喜欢我。”

 

娜塔莎翻了一个白眼。

 

乳臭未干的小子，初恋中的笨蛋。

 

史蒂夫已经成年了但对上巴奇却还是像十六岁情窦初开的小男孩，娜塔莎从半年前开始倾听史蒂夫对于在学校咖啡馆打工的巴奇的一见钟情历史，看了他无数画本里偷偷画下的做咖啡的巴奇，接待客人的巴奇，讲电话的巴奇，漫不经心站在柜台后发呆的巴奇，然后被史蒂夫告知，长长的半年，他只有在点单时和巴奇的接触，连对方的电话号码都没有。

 

娜塔莎觉得自己的太阳穴有点发胀。

 

“……所以你这半年雷打不动去学校咖啡厅报到到底是为了什么？”

 

史蒂夫温和的笑了一下。

 

“我去看他阿，看看他我就很满足了，点单的时候我们还能聊几句天，巴奇看起来不喜欢说话，我不想太打扰他。”

 

……史蒂夫罗杰斯真的是生活在二十一世纪的男大学生而不是上世纪初某个时代的古董吗？娜塔莎真实的感到怀疑了。

 

“你没有追他吗？”

 

史蒂夫脸颊一红。

 

“我觉得……应该循序渐进，我怕吓到他。”

 

“…为什么？”

 

“他看起来对我没什么兴趣的样子。”

 

【三周前】

 

山姆把报纸卷成一个纸筒，使劲拍在在柜台前发呆中的巴奇巴恩斯身旁的柜台上，把后者猛然吓了一跳。

 

“阿，不好意思，刚才这里有只蚊子。”

 

山姆收起报纸卷，对自己的行为完全不脸红的解释，收到巴奇巴恩斯不做声的一眼刀。

 

两人不是同个学院，是在咖啡馆共同打工认识的，莫名其妙的成为了损友一类的关系，虽然相互之间绝不承认，但山姆威尔逊还是打心底里关心这个有点沉默寡言的哥们儿。

 

“别发呆啦。”

 

他在取咖啡豆的途中路过柜台好心提醒，巴奇巴恩斯没精打采的瞄他一眼，继续撑着头，无聊的等在柜员机前，像是下午阳光里没精打采又懒洋洋的猫咪。

 

直到山姆第三次收掉用过的咖啡渣而巴奇还是保持原来的姿势站在柜员机前面时，他又忍不住上去，凑到巴奇耳朵边说。

 

“别等了，今天美术社有活动，你的心上人不会来了。”

 

“……你在说什么。”

 

“史蒂夫罗杰斯阿，那个帅哥，全校人眼中的梦中情人，你暗恋对象？”

 

山姆威尔逊确定自己在一瞬间里看到了巴奇巴恩斯的眼里突然有种诡异的杀气腾腾，但同时他躲在中长棕发后的耳朵同样红得过于不像话。

 

“胡说。”

 

他最后只简短的回了一句，山姆又抱着咖啡渣第四次走了，并且默默思考巴奇巴恩斯是认为他说他喜欢史蒂夫胡说呢，还是指他说史蒂夫今天不会来了这件事是胡说？

 

随即他就知道了答案，因为在咖啡馆下午五点打烊的前一刻，门被猛然推开了，跑进来了还抱着画板的，气喘吁吁的史蒂夫。

 

山姆确定看到了巴奇巴恩斯的表情瞬间被点亮了。

 

“……不好意思，一杯，一杯……”

 

史蒂夫喘得厉害，像是百米冲刺的跑过来似的，撑着膝盖说不出话来，巴奇巴恩斯关切的，带着希望的看着他。

 

“一杯大冰拿，去冰无糖？”

 

……山姆确信他们认识了这么久，巴奇从未用如此亮晶晶（得几乎肉麻）的眼神看过自己。

 

史蒂夫笑起来，亮晶晶的汗水从他的额角滑下。

 

“巴奇，你真了解我，谢谢你。”

 

……山姆压了压帽子，决定对巴奇巴恩斯更红了的耳根视而不见，并在心里默默的骂了一句某人重色轻友。

 

【一周前】

 

“我为什么要骗你？皮特亲口告诉我的。”

 

山姆得意洋洋的坐在运动杆子上，旁边坐着有些心事重重的巴奇巴恩斯，放学了的操场人不算太少，校队在操场中央训练，山姆发现了踢足球中的皮特。

 

“你要不相信，我现在找皮特跟你对峙……”

 

“不要눈_눈。”

 

巴奇用一种难以言喻的表情拒绝了。

 

这学校里史蒂夫的迷弟迷妹多到一定程度，毕竟史蒂夫在高中时代就因为帅气和品行端正而在全国出名了，光是慕史蒂夫的名而加入美术社的就有不少，这里面还包括大一新生皮特帕克。

 

他跟山姆的关系也有点离奇，总而言之，某天山姆就收到了皮特激动无比的语音信箱，他偷偷看到了史蒂夫的私密画本，上面画满了巴奇巴恩斯。

 

“我也好喜欢巴奇巴恩斯学长噢，他好酷ψ(｀∇´)ψ。”

 

山姆默然了一下，想说劳资比你抢先三百一十二步的早就知道那宛若二十世纪初的老冰棍的你的社长史蒂夫罗杰斯喜欢巴奇巴恩斯了，你没机会了小子，放弃吧。

 

不过他自然不会这样打击可爱天真的小学弟，而是直接把消息很好心的转述给了巴奇巴恩斯本人，没想到后者听完这消息也没有很开心的样子。

 

“万人迷的心上人，你怎么了？”

##

 

巴奇巴恩斯的帅气在学院里几乎并列史蒂夫罗杰斯，而他没有成为广大男生女生心中的梦中情人的唯一原因，就是，他看起来实在是太阴郁了。

 

#不敢跟巴奇巴恩斯学长讲话(ಥ_ಥ)#

 

史蒂夫罗杰斯第一次在校园社交网的论坛上看到这个高楼是有些诧异的，他不明白学院里居然有让人不敢与之对话的学员。

 

他怀着好奇心点进去，楼主在一楼表示自己一进学校就为开学典礼上巴奇巴恩斯的容颜折服，甚至为了他去了好久的他打工的咖啡厅，但巴奇巴恩斯看起来太严肃忧郁了，她居然除了点单之外都不敢同他有多余的对话，实在是让人伤心，求安慰。

 

楼主也许没想到自己的树洞帖居然得到了学校学生如此之多的共鸣，跟帖层出不穷。

 

而直到史蒂夫罗杰斯怀着好奇心，终于看到回帖中有人偷拍的在打工中的巴奇时，他承认，自己在那瞬间，对照片上的人一见钟情。

 

这样模糊的，远距离的照片，他穿着最普通的店员服，头发简单的在身后扎成一个马尾，却像是会发光一样。

 

史蒂夫不知为何，在看到这张照片的瞬间，他感到一种柔软的怀念，一种莫名的心痛，一种让他心脏疯狂跳动的窒息感。

 

他觉得这不正常，直到他询问了娜塔莎，后者带着笑告诉他，这就叫爱情的开始。

 

##

 

【四周前】

 

发薪水的日子，山姆拿到了钱准备请吵了他快大半个月的皮特吃饭，非常慷慨的邀请巴奇巴恩斯要不要一起来，后者摸了摸塞进信封的工资，笑了一下。

 

“你们去吧。”

 

巴奇巴恩斯一个人走在初春的校园过道上，他走出了校门，被一个力量忽然的推进了小小狭窄的过道，他被重重的推到了墙上，肩胛骨疼痛。

 

他厌恶的抬起头，不出意外，是咬着烟的朗姆洛。

 

“钱呢。”

 

巴奇指指口袋，朗姆洛熟练的掏出信封，叼着烟点了一下，他看了一眼巴奇，把其中的几张塞回信封里，塞到他衣兜里，被巴奇按住了手，语气厌烦。

 

“我不需要。”

 

“你需要起码的生活费，甜心。”

 

“这不用你操心。”

 

朗姆洛看了一会儿巴奇巴恩斯，后者也瞪着他，半响，朗姆洛吐掉了口中的烟，笑了一下。

 

“我说，你真以为还清了钱，皮尔斯就会放你走？”

 

巴奇沉默不语。

 

异国的孤儿，莫名其妙的飘洋过海来到这里，被黑道组织收下成为义子，忍辱负重的，居然也活了下来。

 

巴奇还记得，他成年的时候，老大皮尔斯摸着他的头发，说巴奇，你是我最器重的孩子，你是我们最好的打手，如果你留下来，你将会成为我们最好的杀手，总有一天，你会取代我的位置。

 

巴奇巴恩斯跪在地上，看着西装革履的皮尔斯，那种高高在上的压抑感几乎让他窒息，可他咬着嘴唇，颤抖着，终于说出了想说的话。

 

“可我想离开。”

 

离开组织，成为正常人，如此奢侈的要求，从来不哭的巴奇巴恩斯咬着嘴唇，几乎要落下泪水，他灰绿色的眸子哀求痛苦的看着皮尔斯。

 

皮尔斯抿着嘴，看着自己的教子。

 

“好吧，但巴奇，在离开之前，你必须要还清你欠下我们的。”

 

那是一个天文数字，巴奇巴恩斯答应了。

 

##

 

【十二年前】

 

巴奇巴恩斯躲在墓园里，这是雨天，墓园的草地都被大雨打湿了，他躲在一颗大树下，可浓密的树冠根本无法遮风避雨，他抱着自己的膝盖，蜷缩着坐在大树下，呜呜的小声哭起来。

 

他是逃出来的，他也知道自己一定会被抓回去，他躲在这里，只是想哭一哭，如果逃跑，他也是没地方去的。

 

上午的训练 他被要求亲手杀死一只他养了一个月的小兔子，巴奇哭到浑身颤抖都无法改变教官的心意，“心软会给你带来灾祸” 那是组织的至理名言。

 

最后他做了，用他软软的肉手掐住了小兔子软软的脖子，巴奇像要窒息那样哭着，直到小兔子不再动了。

 

他逃出来，在墓园的草地上给他的小兔子挖了一个浅浅的小土坑，把小兔子埋了进去。

 

巴奇觉得冷，觉得绝望，觉得自己是罪人，觉得这世界上，只有他一个人孤零零的活着，没有别人。

 

他是孤独的一个人，他不该存在于这个世界上。

 

他在雨里站了很久，忽然的感觉到，雨小了。

 

他抬头，看到头顶上一双手，做成一个屋檐的形状，替他挡住了雨。

 

“你为什么一个人在这里？”

 

金发碧眼的男孩，踮起脚，笑着看着他。

 

##

 

【三年前】

 

史蒂夫罗杰斯是议员家的公子，是善良，正义的象征，在公众面前形象良好，无论在政治上还是生活中，几乎都被赋予了前途无量的标志。

 

也是组织观察对象，当巴奇巴恩斯知道组织对史蒂夫罗杰斯有疑虑时，他主动提出，由他进行监视史蒂夫罗杰斯的任务。

 

皮尔斯看着难得回到总部的巴奇巴恩斯，笑了。

 

“你好久没回来看我，却为了罗杰斯家的公子回来了，巴奇。”

 

巴奇巴恩斯面不改色。

 

“请您把监视史蒂夫罗杰斯的任务交给我，我一定会顺利完成任务，不出任何纰漏。”

 

皮尔斯挑了挑眉。

 

“哦，巴奇，我当然信任你的能力，你是我们组织曾经最好的那一位，我当然信任你，我知道你能做好的。”

 

“不会让您失望。”

 

巴奇巴恩斯带着假证件，顺利进入复仇者学院就读。

 

##

 

【present day】

 

史蒂夫觉得紧张，止不住的在台下观众中寻找巴奇的身影，他身边的娜塔莎倒是镇定自如，甚至空出一只手慢慢的抚摸着史蒂夫的肩背，凑到他耳边小声说话。

 

“别紧张，待会儿按程序来就行。”

 

她在安慰他，但无论如何这种动作都在绝大多数人眼中显得过于暧昧，何况是在众目睽睽之下。

 

山姆皱了皱眉头，斜眼瞟了一下身旁的巴奇巴恩斯，犹豫着要不要帮史蒂夫解释他前不久刚从皮特处得知的“史蒂夫跟娜塔莎只是好朋友”这个八卦。

 

不过显然他的担心是多余的，因为他发现，从方才起就站在他身边的巴奇，忽然不见了。

 

##

 

【三天前】

 

巴奇巴恩斯好久没来他跟朗姆洛接头的酒吧。

 

自从他脱离组织后他们早就不用酒吧接头了，可这次朗姆洛在电话里说这件事同史蒂夫有关，巴奇巴恩斯几乎是没犹豫就答应了。

 

朗姆洛算是他的上级，当巴奇到的时候他已经续了一盏酒，看到巴奇时他抬手招呼他。

 

“甜心，来这边。”

 

他还是用这个经年的称呼，巴奇皱着眉头，不自然的扯扯自己的牛仔外套，越过疯狂玩闹的男男女女，一到朗姆洛的跟前，他没坐下来就问了。

 

“史蒂夫罗杰斯有什么事？”

 

朗姆洛从上至下打量了一下巴奇，他的眉眼看人时总带点戏谑，可巴奇在昏暗的灯光下，忽然意识到朗姆洛这次看他的眼神不一样，是严肃的，甚至是有些怀念的。

 

最后他笑了一下。

 

“我想皮尔斯已经知道了你爱上史蒂夫了，甜心。”

 

巴奇的脸色瞬间变得苍白。

 

“甜心，我知道你想说什么，”朗姆洛叹着气又喝了一口酒，“可我带了你这么多年，你觉得我会不了解你吗，所以你什么也不必说了。”

 

“我知道你一直想脱离组织，可能我们本质是不一样的，我能看到你是一个好人，但显然皮尔斯并不关心这个，他所看到的只是罗杰斯家族迟早对组织有威胁，而你，你爱上了罗杰斯，你成为了背叛者，巴奇巴恩斯。”

 

巴奇垂着眼，睫毛颤抖着，他很久说不出话来，最后他终于抬头，看向朗姆洛。

 

他的眼里有泪。

 

“我会被杀死吗？”

 

“也许是你，也许是史蒂夫罗杰斯，”朗姆洛晃了晃杯子里的酒，把两个酒杯叠放在一起，“也许是，你们两个。”

 

“我来找你，是告诉你，要小心了，甜心。”

 

##

 

【一天前】

 

深夜，巴奇叹了一口气，把床头柜上的枪套打开，往里面上满子弹，将蝴蝶刀，枪套和他用得趁手的所有武器，装进了他的吉他盒里。

 

明天的校庆日，校内校外的人都能入场，如果要暗杀罗杰斯，这是最危险的日子。

 

巴奇将防弹衣摊在床上，自己坐在床上愣了很久，如果穿上防弹衣，他绝对穿不上校庆用的校服，就像他的生活一样，有了黑暗面，他就永远不可能成为真正无忧无虑的普通大学生。

 

他走到窗前，掀开帘子望向窗外。

 

他住的是普通的学生公寓，但在他卧室的方向仅仅不到百米内，就是史蒂夫罗杰斯家所在的高级住宅区，如果他愿意，他可以趴在窗台前，利用望远镜24小时监视罗杰斯家的动态。

 

但他没有这么做，从来都没有过。

 

巴奇深深吸了一口气，在天亮到来之前，他还有一种自保的方法，如果他愿意，他可以轻松利用狙击枪和他的好枪法，在自己的卧室阳台前杀死史蒂夫罗杰斯，来证明自己的清白。

 

但怎么可能呢，他深深的清楚史蒂夫的无辜美好，知道史蒂夫的温柔细腻，他善良高尚的灵魂就像是阴影中的他的对比，史蒂夫像是太阳一样，让他看着他都几乎要被那光和热融化了。

 

他爱他，就算那是小美人鱼一般飞蛾扑火的爱，就算天一亮他就要化作泡沫消失在这世界上，但是，他爱他。

 

巴奇坐在自己的窗帘后面，呜呜的哭起来。

 

##

 

【一天前】

 

史蒂夫罗杰斯用力呼出一口气，在睡眠之前再次确认了一次自己的舞蹈动作，他们的演出步骤，他站在书桌前，紧张不安的咬着下唇，他的耳廓有点发红，但他希望明天巴奇能来。

 

他想到巴奇就忍不住温柔的笑起来。

 

明天一定会成为他生命中最重要的日子之一，史蒂夫怀着紧张跟期待与不安，想着巴奇甜蜜的入睡了。

 

##

 

【present day】

 

防弹背心让巴奇的卫衣衬衫都显得有些鼓鼓的，他早就踩过点，礼堂二楼的夹层有不错的俯瞰全场的位置，他背着他装满武器的吉他箱，在史蒂夫上台后不动声色的离开了大堂。

 

他趴在二楼的夹层里，看到史蒂夫扫视着台下的观众，随即掩饰不住的失落的样子，又甜蜜又伤感，在心里默默的说了一句抱歉。

 

但随即他的神经紧绷起来，以他多年受训练的直觉，他发现了隐藏在学生中的古怪面孔。

 

那看起来绝不是学生，虽然穿着校服，但神情紧张，额头甚至还有汗水，身上的背包看起来也很不对劲。

 

巴奇不动声色的将狙击枪架好位置，对准了目标。

 

但他随即发现，目标绝不止一个。

 

##

 

娜塔莎明显感觉出了史蒂夫在跳舞时的心不在焉，那些重复过无数次的舞步居然也会出错，她不动声色的望了一圈台下，果然没发现巴奇巴恩斯的身影。

 

她有些诧异，皮特已经将史蒂夫要表演的事告诉了巴奇巴恩斯，他既然知道，以她听说中的巴奇巴恩斯对史蒂夫的喜爱程度，他又怎么会不来？

 

但她的目的显然是达到了，因为站在台侧的克林特抱着手臂盯着他们的样子显然非常不爽，娜塔莎在旋转的间隙给了克林特一个挑眉的眼神。

 

史蒂夫显然自始自终太过于心不在焉，这也不怪他，按他们原本计划好的流程，在他们共舞一曲后，两人会当着全校师生的面，各自同自己真正的心上人告白，然后两人会被邀请上台，同自己真正的舞伴来一场令人艳羡的爱之舞。

 

娜塔莎同情的看着史蒂夫，心想待会儿的爱之舞看来他的巴奇要缺席了。

 

此时，她忽然听到台侧克林特的惊呼声。

 

“娜蒂，小心！”

 

娜塔莎还没反应过来，就被史蒂夫压在身下，随即台下传来惊呼声和枪声，她看到台侧的克林特喊着她的名字向她跑过来。

 

“娜蒂！”

 

“我没事……”

 

接连的枪响传来，台下的人乱作一团，礼堂是一个完全密闭的空间，只有一个狭窄的出口，台下密密麻麻的观众立刻失控了，一时间惊呼惨叫声不断。

 

再这样下去，一定会造成严重踩踏事故！

 

克林特按着娜塔莎的手，他们伏在地上。

 

“娜蒂，趴下，别起来！”

 

史蒂夫命令着娜塔莎，然后他把娜塔莎交给克林特，自己用跪姿爬到话筒架那边，在枪声和惊呼哭声中站了起来。

 

“大家，保持镇定！寻找掩护！注意脚下！”

 

##

 

巴奇巴恩斯握了这么多年枪，在看到史蒂夫罗杰斯在枪声中站起来指挥秩序时，第一次感到自己持枪的手，颤抖了。

 

他告诉自己要镇定，他很可能是史蒂夫活下来的唯一希望。

 

人群中起码有五个目标，在刚才的混乱中他已经解决了两个，其余人意识到有枪从二楼开，果然转换了目标向二楼射击，巴奇从爬梯上爬下来，绕过布帘来到舞台后方。

 

他打算躲在幕布后保护在前台的史蒂夫，显然史蒂夫的指挥已经起了作用，人群不再像刚才一样极端的惊恐失控。

 

巴奇趴下，放下狙击枪调整位置，他抬头，忽然看到从右方，一个穿着校服的男人假意蹲下靠近了舞台，然后他站起来，从胸口袋里掏出迷你消音手枪，对准了史蒂夫的心脏！

 

在那一刻，世界上所有的声音都在巴奇的耳畔消失了。

 

##

 

警察来了。

 

史蒂夫跪了下来，怀里是倒在他腿上的巴奇，他身上有很多血，浸染了他深蓝色的校服，但他知道那些都不是他的血，是巴奇的。

 

巴奇怎么会流这么多血？他替他挡了子弹，他究竟中了几枪？

 

史蒂夫的手在抖，心在颤，喉咙干涩发不出任何声音，他只能一遍一遍的用自己沾满巴奇的血的手抚摸过巴奇的脸颊，那双永远漂亮如宝石的灰绿色瞳孔，在他怀里，失神的望着他。

 

巴奇笑了。

 

“我没事，我穿了防弹衣，别担心。”

 

“……”

 

“表演很好看，我知道我们接下来会跳舞。”

 

皮特那小坏蛋，早知道不应该让他来告诉巴奇的，就知道剧透。

 

史蒂夫带着泪，重重的呼吸，努力对着巴奇笑了一下。

 

“等我好了，我们就去跳舞。”

 

他皱了一下眉，像是很难受似的，一口血水从他的唇边溢出来，他的脸色越来越白，史蒂夫手都颤抖了，为什么救护车还不来？

 

“史蒂夫我……”

 

我爱你。

 

别出现这种表情。

 

##

 

【七年后】

 

端掉皮尔斯的整个组织不是一件容易的事，史蒂夫从大学毕业进入警侦系统后就为此努力，终于在多年后亲手将皮尔斯送上了法庭。

 

律师山姆威尔逊和记者皮特帕克在整个过程中配合警方调查，起到了关键作用。

 

史蒂夫因为打击犯罪而在民众中更加受到爱戴，在一次采访过程中，他公开表示，皮尔斯一案，他奋斗多年的原因并非是公众所想象的公义，而是完全出于私人感情。

 

［我并非像大众想象中的那般无私，我也是一个有血有肉的人，我有自己的情感，有自己的爱恨，这是一场非常私人化的长达数年的较量，我认为你可以把它称之为一次“复仇”。］

 

这次报道后，有小报采访知情人士，史蒂夫罗杰斯之所以对皮尔斯恨之入骨，是为了为当年死在皮尔斯手下的同性初恋报仇，有人就这个观点询问了史蒂夫罗杰斯的多年好友，电视编导娜塔莎小姐，但后者对此事表示不予以回应，其回答也耐人寻味。

 

“那么史蒂夫罗杰斯先生为何多年都没有公开的恋情，是否同他传言中的性取向问题和对当年的初恋念念不忘有关？”

 

“听着，首先史蒂夫不是个明星，这是他的个人隐私，其次，这世界上并不是所有事都要找出个最终说法，我是他的朋友，我尊重他的一切选择和行为。”

 

##

 

【十年后】

 

史蒂夫收到一封信，泛黄的，圆润的字迹，是巴奇的笔迹，在出事的三天前写下的。

 

“史蒂夫：

 

如果你收到这封信，那么就说明我已经死了。

 

我觉得我有些话必须同你说，如果不说我会永远遗憾，但若是我将这封信立刻就交给你，我想你一定会处于深切的痛苦之中，所以我选择在十年后将这封信交给你，原谅我史蒂夫。

 

我爱你，也许比你想象中的要久，史蒂夫，我从很早很早之前就开始爱你了。

 

也许你已经忘了十几年前，你为一个独自站在雨中的墓地的男孩挡过雨，这对于你来说也许只是一件小事，毕竟你有如此善良的胸怀，广阔的爱心，但对于那时的我来说，那是救赎，你让我感觉我在这世界上并不那样孤单，你就是我的光，史蒂夫。

 

如果没有你，也许我会在那时候（字迹模糊了，没有往下写）

 

史蒂夫，我很高兴能在大学校园里，能同你有过一段美好的回忆，那对我来说几乎是奢侈如钻石的三年时光，你无法相信你每天来咖啡馆时，我的欣喜，快乐，当你不来时，我只是想着你，也能甜蜜的过一整天。

 

你让我的回忆里不至于只有苦味，谢谢你。

 

我知道你爱我，能被你爱是我人生中最幸运最幸福的事，我愿意为你而死，我愿意为你付出一切，但若我走了，希望你不要永远沉浸在痛苦之中，若你无法往前看我也会为你感到遗憾，我爱你所以我希望你幸福快乐，史蒂夫。

 

吻你一次，吻你两次，吻你无数次，我的史蒂夫。

 

我爱你。

 

你的巴奇”

 

史蒂夫双手捧着信纸，在家门前，在车来车往前跪了下来。

 

他一次又一次的亲吻信纸，像是在亲吻记忆中巴奇总是微微颤抖的睫毛，红润的嘴唇，细腻的深棕色发丝，挺拔的鼻尖，他的一切。

 

##

 

史蒂夫去了记忆中墓园，将他的爱意连同巴奇的来信，永远埋在初见的树下。

 

树还是长得那么大，那么繁盛，那么茂密如冠。

 

天有些落雨，史蒂夫在潮湿的绿意中回头，看到那片雨中，金发男孩为棕发男孩挡住的那一片荫蔽。

 

“你回来了。”

 

END.


End file.
